Après–midi bricolage
by Denebola Scuti
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention. L'histoire se passe avant le volume un, quand Harry et Dudley avaient neuf ou dix ans. On y découvre la journée d'une jeune Moldue, future institutrice et stagiaire dans leur classe.


**Source :** Harry Potter, volumes I à VI

**Date :** Lundi 27 août 2007

**Genre :** Hum… Je crois que le terme approprié est quelque chose comme "heeeeeu ?".

**Couples :** Pour une fois y en a pas.

**Disclamer :** Tout est à J. K. Rowling. Je me fais aucun fric avec cette histoire alors j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera. (Encore que, pour une fois, ça devrait pas la choquer, donc je prends moins de risques qu'à l'accoutumée.)

**Rating :** K.

**Warning : **Non, rien.

**Note : **Non mais en fait pour une fois j'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, parce que je sais vraiment _pas_ d'où peut bien me venir cette idée… Enfin bref, si jamais, ça se situe dans la petite enfance d'Harry, quand il avait quelque chose comme 9 ou 10 ans.

**Après-midi bricolage :**

_Où l'on suit une Moldue_

Mary-Ann Clifford buvait son café avec un calme très relatif. En effet, si son visage semblait serein, on pouvait remarquer un léger tremblement dans sa main lorsqu'elle remuait le sucre. La jeune femme avait de quoi être nerveuse, car si le début de sa semaine de stage s'était tout à fait bien passé, ce jeudi après-midi serait le véritable test. Mrs Mawson, l'enseignante qui la chaperonnait, avait en effet décidé qu'elle devrait tenir la classe seule. Mary-Ann soupira et bu une gorgée de café, espérant y puiser le courage nécessaire. Bien sûr, elle savait que Mrs Mawson serait dans la salle des maîtres, quelques portes à côté de sa classe, mais elle ne voulait pas la décevoir en allant réclamer son aide pour calmer les enfants. Elle devrait faire face seule, elle le savait et s'y était préparée. Pourtant à quelques minutes de l'échéance, elle se sentait flancher;se trouvant soudain bien trop jeune, du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, pour tenir une vingtaine de gamins. Surtout qu'il y avait parmi eux de sacrés phénomènes. Déjà ce petit gros, Dudley, et toute sa bande, qui semblaient régner sur la cour de récréation. Ceux-là ne savaient pas se tenir tranquilles et c'était bien ce qui effrayait Mary-Ann. Ça et cet étrange gamin maigre à faire peur qui se tenait toujours silencieusement au fond de la classe. Ce petit, Harry, si elle se souvenait bien, était le souffre douleur de la bande de Dudley – qui était pourtant son cousin – et donc, par extension, celui de toute l'école, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mary-Ann avait lu "Carrie" de Stephen King ; elle se sentait donc en devoir d'aider ce gamin, afin d'éviter qu'il ne finisse mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Elle avait été aussi gentille que possible avec lui depuis le début de son stage et le serait encore durant le jour et demi qui lui restait, mais ensuite… Elle soupira à nouveau et termina son café ; l'heure approchait et elle avait encore quelques préparatifs à faire pour donner son cours.

"Cet après-midi, les enfants, vous allez faire un collage. J'ai mis ici des journaux et des magazines, je veux que vous découpiez des images dedans puis que vous les colliez pour en faire une nouvelle, par exemple comme ceci."

Elle montra à la classe le collage qu'elle avait préparé pour l'occasion le soir précédant, lorsque Mrs Mawson lui avait dit que le jeudi après-midi était le moment habituellement réservé au bricolage.

"De plus, afin de cibler un peu, j'aimerai que vos collages représentent un rêve que vous avez fait récemment."

Elle laissa les élèves – ses élèves ! – commencer leur travail, remarquant que si certains se jetaient sur les magazines, d'autres faisaient de petits croquis pour avoir une base. Son regard se posa sur Harry, le garçon était assis à sa place au fond de la classe et ne bougeait pas, son regard posé sur ceux qui se chamaillaient autour des journaux, attendant visiblement que son cousin et ses amis soient retournés à leur place pour se lever et aller à son tour chercher des images. Mais Dudley semblait l'avoir compris et il prenait donc délibérément soin de passer beaucoup de temps à chercher ses images, si bien qu'Harry finit par être le seul élève à ne pas s'être levé pour aller à la pêche aux photos. Mary-Ann soupira et se leva, allant ranger les magazines pour en refaire des piles distinctes. Elle espérait que sa présence serait suffisante pour rassurer Harry. Et effectivement, le garçon se leva et vint fouiller les magazines. Mais dès qu'il repérera une image qui semblait lui convenir et commençait à découper la page, son cousin s'empressa de lui arracher le journal des mains en déclarant que c'était exactement l'image dont il avait besoin. Mary-Ann ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire de rendre la photo à son cousin, alors elle chercha plutôt une autre image avec le même genre de paysage, qu'elle donna ensuite à Harry. Celui-ci leva vers elle ses yeux si verts, pleins de gratitude. Elle lui sourit, puis, voyant que Dudley retournait enfin à sa place, termina rapidement ses piles et retourna à son bureau.

Peu après, lorsqu'Harry regagna sa place, son cousin lui fit un croche-pied et le pauvre garçon s'étala de tout son long, ce qui fit rire toute la classe. Alors qu'il se relevait, ramassant ses images, Mary-Ann vint se planter devant la table de Dudley. Elle essaya de se donner l'air imposante, mais son petit mètre cinquante-huit et ses quarante-sept kilos n'étaient pas vraiment aussi impressionnants qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Mais elle devrait bien faire avec.

"– Pourquoi lui as-tu fait un croche-pied ?

– Mais j'ai rien fait, m'dame Clifford."

Le blond affichait un sourire éclatant d'innocence feinte. Mais Mary-Ann savait ce qu'elle avait vu.

"Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Dudley. Tu vas aller au coin pendant un moment et méditer sur le mensonge et la violence."

L'expression du gros garçon devint alors une sorte de grimace de défi. Il ne bougea pas de son siège lorsque Mary-Ann indiqua le coin de la salle d'un geste de la main et se contenta de la fixer. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas flancher. Si elle baissait les yeux, elle n'aurait plus aucune autorité sur cette bande de gosses. Alors elle s'efforça de paraître menaçante et déclara.

"– Si tu n'est pas au coin dans la prochaine seconde, tu auras deux heures de colle.

– Non, mais je…"

Il protestait, ça voulait dire qu'il était prêt de lâcher. Elle ne le laissa pas parler et, en s'efforçant de pas avoir l'air trop victorieuse, ajouta.

"Et une entrevue avec le directeur."

Cet argument suffit à faire baisser les yeux au garçon, qui finit par se lever en maugréant et se dandina jusqu'au coin de la salle.

"– Tu vas rester là dix minutes, debout face au mur, les mains dans le dos. Et si tu te retournes ou que tu fais du bruit ou n'importe quoi qui puisse distraire tes camarades, tu y resteras simplement plus longtemps.

– Mais…

– Quinze minutes."

Il grogna mais ne dit rien de plus. Mary-Ann retourna à son bureau en regardant distraitement l'heure. Elle s'assit et balaya la classe du regard. La plupart des élèves semblait stupéfaits de voir que la gentille stagiaire pouvait mettre quelqu'un au coin, les autres travaillaient comme si de rien était. Mais les conversations s'étaient faites plus discrètes. Elle sourit et son regard croisa celui d'Harry, ou brillait un éclat de reconnaissance. Elle retourna alors à ses corrections, espérant que son action aurait un effet positif sur la vie d'Harry. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait l'avoir ainsi convaincu que tous le monde n'était pas contre lui et cela pourrait lui éviter de devenir un psychopathe.

Un quart d'heur plus tard, elle laissa Dudley retourner à sa place.

Un peu après, elle se leva et circula entre les rangs, observant les collages et gratifiant les élèves d'un commentaire ou d'un conseil, s'arrêtant vers chacun pour lui demander ce que représentait son œuvre. Une petite fille nommée Sarah avait fait une sirène à partir d'une femme tirée d'un magazine de mode proposant des maillots de bain et d'un poisson, le résultat était assez surprenant.

D'autres avaient plus de peine parce qu'ils tenaient à tout prix à se représenter eux-même sur leur collage et ne trouvaient pas de photos ressemblantes. Trois garçons, dont Dudley, avaient collé des images de guerre. Un autre la regarda en rougissant lorsqu'elle examina son ouvrage qui représentait une myriade de filles en maillot de bain ou jupe très courte. Une fille qui ne se souvenait pas bien de ses rêves avait fait un collage haut en couleurs qui ne représentait en réalité rien de précis. Et quand Marry-Ann arriva vers Harry, elle constata que l'image qu'elle l'avait aidé à trouver servait de fond à son collage. Par dessus ces landes vallonnées, il était en train de coller divers bâtiments, formant ainsi un village assez hétéroclite.

"– Et toi Harry, quel est le rêve que tu colles ?

– C'est un rêve que je fais assez souvent."

Il écarta quelques images encore non utilisées et prit une moto noire qu'il avait dû découper dans le seul magazine automobile qu'elle avait amené qu'il posa sur son collage, au dessus des bâtiments.

"C'est une moto volante."

Expliqua-t-il, un peu timidement. Il devait sûrement s'attendre à des remontrances sur la non-existence de ce genre de choses, mais Mary-Ann se contenta de lui sourire et de déclarer que c'était un beau rêve et elle ajouta en riant légèrement que ça réglerait bien des problèmes d'embouteillages. Elle allait partir vers les élèves suivants lorsqu'une autre image sur la table du garçon attira son attention. C'était la photo d'un gros chien noir, assis sagement. Elle se souvenait de cette photo, qui allait avec un article sur des gens qui dressaient les chiens de garde à ne pas accepter la nourriture offerte par un inconnu. Mais elle ne comprenait pas le lien entre ce chien et la moto volante et décida de se renseigner. Elle désigna donc la photo et demanda:

"– Et le chien ? Il vole aussi ?

– Non, non. Il conduit la moto.

– Ah…"

C'était plutôt étonnant. Mais après tout c'était un rêve, un rêve d'enfant qui plus est. En fait, ce rêve était bien plus joli que le rêve de guerre sanglante de son cousin et sans doute même plus touchant que bien des autres. Il évoquait aux yeux de Mary-Ann le même monde que la sirène de Sarah, un monde magique où tout était possible;un monde d'enfant. C'est donc avec un sourire attendrit, où pointait peut-être vaguement le regret qu'elle avait de ne plus être elle aussi une enfant aux rêves pleins de magie et de créatures inattendues, qu'elle regarda Harry prendre la photo du chien et l'examiner avec une expression mitigée.

"– Je ne sais pas si je vais le mettre.

– Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas bien ?

– Ce n'est pas exactement le chien que je vois dans ce rêve…

– Peut-être que tu peux trouver une autre photo avec un chien plus ressemblant… ?

– Je ne crois pas, j'ai bien regardé. Les autres ne sont pas de la bonne couleur, ou alors trop petits. C'est celui-là qui ressemble le plus.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas chez celui-là alors ?

– Il est trop sérieux."

La stagiaire cligna des yeux. Comment un chien pouvait-il être trop sérieux ? Sa perplexité devait se lire sur son visage, parce qu'Harry expliqua.

"– Il y a deux bruits dans ce rêve. Le moteur de la moto et le rire du chien.

– Son rire ?

– Oui, c'est pas un rire normal, c'est un rire aboyé."

Mary-Ann acquiesça en souriant et se détourna pour aller voir les autres élèves, pendant qu'Harry observait toujours la photo du chien noir. Au bout d'un moment, il la mit de côté. Il valait mieux laisser la moto sans pilote, parce que le le chien de la photo ne ressemblait en fait pas assez au chien de son rêve. Il avait les yeux bruns, comme presque tous les chiens. Mais celui du rêve avait les yeux gris et Harry estimait que si le chien pouvait ne pas rire parce qu'il était concentré sur la conduite de la moto, il ne pouvait cependant pas avoir les yeux de la mauvaise couleur.

À la fin de l'après-midi, lorsque Marry-Ann raconta à Mrs Mawson qu'elle avait mis Dudley au coin parce qu'il avait fait un croche-pied à Harry, l'enseignante soupira que ça ne servait à rien parce qu'il serait encore pire après. La stagiaire fit alors part de ses craintes à propos de l'avenir d'Harry et Mrs Mawson haussa les épaules.

"Il a survécu à l'accident de voiture qui a tué ses parents, il survivra bien à la stupidité de son cousin."

Mary-Ann soupira en regardant la femme s'en aller pour fumer une cigarette hors du bâtiment. Elle retourna alors à son occupation précédente, c'est-à-dire accrocher contre le mur du fond les collages des élèves. Lorsqu'elle empoigna celui d'Harry, elle remarqua qu'il avait finalement mis le chien sur la moto. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait découpé de tous petits morceaux de papier gris pour changer la couleur des yeux de l'animal. Du coup, son regard était beaucoup plus brillant et lui donnait un air irréel qui fit sourire Mary-Ann. Elle punaisa le collage d'Harry à côté de la sirène de Sarah, se disant que si la magie existait, c'était les enfants comme eux qui devaient en être la source.

FIN


End file.
